Empty Redemption
by kay.heartscry
Summary: [Somewhat VinTifa] His constant search for the elusive redemption for his sins seemed neverending. But once it was found, Vincent saw a the empty achievement of being atoned.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters.

Hi there. Yeah I know, I'm alive eh? It's been awhile because I got a new computer but all my stories and EVERYTHING is in my old one which I unplugged. So I have to wait till I can find a new space for it before I can continue any of my older stories.

I'm sorry for anyone who's reading my other fic, I really don't knowIF I'll ever finish it or when I might continue it. I'm actually **really** proud of the poem in this fic since I just thought it up on the spot.

* * *

Redemption. 

Would he find such? Vincent wandered somewhat lost in his own home; the Shinra Mansion. Years, perhaps decades, had passed since the meteor had been abolished and the Planet was rescued. Lives were saved yet the people's souls could never be salvaged. The world rejoiced for a moment before breaking out into vicious battle against one another. Maybe it didn't as fast as a fleeting moment… however, it mattered not. Time had long stopped for him.

Now, _some_ time after the meaningless wars, a gunman gazed out his window and saw nothing but desolate fields and broken people. Vince paused for a second to observe what he and several other comrades had fought so hard for. Humans were so selfish; so greedy. For anything, whether it be land, money or power. Feuds began easily once Shinra, the largest contender for all of these, was eliminated. The slightest bit of sadness seeped into his eyes before he turned away and continued his way down to the basement.

He had been questioning his purpose more often recently; everything he fought for seemed to end in emptiness. _Lucrecia_; her presence seemed to still linger near him and all his belongings like a strong perfume. Vincent easily recalled her harsh words being thrown at him. And yet, he continued fight for her heart no matter how futile it was. The Turks weren't exactly fulfilling either; cooperate whores, they were.

It wasn't long before he found himself staring at chilling surface of a long unused coffin. His calloused fingers brushed against the nostalgic wood. Maybe a good sleep could clear his mind…

Shutting his crimson eyes, he shook the horrid thoughts from his mind. Instead, he let images of a woman that he had lived with and loved come into his mind's eye. Tifa; her name sounded foreign as he whispered it into the dusty air. Dipping his head, an ache grew quickly within his core.

He also remembered a young Ancient that had been close friend's with Lockheart. Aeris, so pure and absolutely angelic, had been the only one he deliberately avoided. Something of such sainthood shouldn't be tainted by his bloodstained existence. However, she always managed to find some way to catch and talk to him. The young and beautiful enigma had been the least deserving for the end she received.

Tifa, however, was the most undeserving for the results of her beloved companion's death. Cloud, from what Vincent had heard from Nanaki soon after the Meteor had been destroyed, had left with only the desire to be with Aeris. It was a shame to hear about how Lockheart had followed him, trying to persuade him to stay; perhaps trying to bring him back to reality.

She had come to his door some months later, teary-eyed and soaked from the rain. He had given her shelter for the night and, for awhile, it'd become a routine where she would come back frozen or heart-broken. It wasn't long before she officially lived there, in the mansion, with him. It didn't take more than a year before the two were married without technically being married.

She was his beacon in the darkened fog and his angel that wrenched him from the throes of depression to a shining haven. And somehow, as she continuously told him, he had saved her from herself.

Then it happened.

Word had come that Cloud was looking fro her. Not even an argument had appeared as she guiltily packed and left with a simple goodbye. Vincent stayed sitting in the same chair he was in when she walked out that door for a long time. He knew no hunger or cravings; only pain.

Dust had settled on his arms and in his hair by the time he finally moved from his spot. The reason was when Nanaki, somewhat aged which made Vin inwardly inquiry how long it'd been since they last spoke, knocking on his door. The fiery creature had known of his relationship with Tifa; he had come to inform the gunslinger of her death. The ebony-crowned man found himself shocked in a dull sense. They only words that had reached him afterwards were 'suicide', 'Cloud' and 'sorry'. It'd taken awhile before they sunk in. How could he have let another woman fall?

Clad in sanguine, he pulled to cover of the casket open. To his surprise, a slip of paper was pinned to the cushioned inside. Removing it from there, he read the note carefully; deciphering the hidden meaning behind each word.

_My love, my love._

_By this coffin, reading this. Why are you here?_

_My love, my love._

_Give me a smile, there's nothing to fear._

_Don't run, don't run._

_You're an angel in disguise, unknown to the world._

_Don't run, don't run._

_From me you've rescued m; you saved this girl._

_So perfect, so perfect._

_You see thousands flaws, I can see none._

_So perfect, so perfect._

_Lovely, beautiful, honest, and fun. _

_Redeem, redeem._

_(Though you have not sinned)_

_Redeem, redeem._

_(Throw away the guilt within)_

_Hold this to your heart whenever in doubt._

_You've done nothing wrong, there's nothing to regret about._

_Love you always -Tifa _

A blazing tear tore down his cheek. Using his golden digits, he re-pinned the sheet back to its place in the coffin, after he had clutched to his chest for a couple minutes, and shut it quietly. More blurring droplets came fast. Sauntering back upstairs, he thought about her message. Had she written that prior or post to her departure? Did it matter? A ghost of a smile danced on his pale features.

He gazed out the window once more and saw the empty carcass a gorgeous Planet had become. Avalanche's reason of living and fighting die and lay dead before him. And yet, he held his grin.

Moving on, he walked from every special spot Tifa had blessed with a unique memory. The backyard in which a full and lush garden once was, their room that they had slept so many times in and the small chamber where a old piano sat.

Slipping comfortably into the seat and closing his eyes, he began to play her tune. It was Tifa's favorite; the one she would hum as she walked and worked. The calm, tranquil music filled the house. He felt so much more lighter; he felt, dare he say, free. All regrets had been lifted off him in spite of the fact it was a woman that had abandoned him for another man that had been the one to lift them.

But, suddenly, the song broke when he accidentally tapped the wrong key. Cracking open his eyes, red irises shifted to his left side. He stared at the forsaken claw for the eternity.

Eternity.

He had forever. Violent flashes of Hojo flew into his brain. He gingerly touched the shining metal that was his left arm. Vincent could feel all the cuts and incisions the mad scientist had once done to him magically reopen; everything that he was changed into. Everything he was granted; including insane monstrous power at the cost of his human form, eternal youth, a golden claw and _immortality_.

He had found redemption, however, to be atoned, like everything else he ever knew, was an empty achievement. Vincent Valentine knew no reason to be redeemed if heaven and death was forever out of his reach.

* * *

No matter how much I read this... I can't seem to like it... but ah well. Tell me what you think about it. 


End file.
